The Department of Biochemistry has an open position in Proteomics. We define proteomics as an approach to analyze coordinated changes in protein expression in tissues and cells (24, 25). The power of the proteomics approach comes with the use of mass spectrometry to identify and potentially annotate each protein in the sample. Following annotation, computational techniques can be used to predict the structure and function of the proteins to augment and direct experimental approaches. Specifically, we are interested in an individual with expertise in the use of mass spectrometry to study a molecular process underlying human disease. Our decision to integrate this position into the COBRE will allow us to identify individuals interested in smooth muscle. Virtually any diseased state of human smooth muscle is in some way related to our theme of plasticity in smooth muscle.